Weasles and Foxes
by Emo Writer101
Summary: NaruIta Lemon. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Written in Naruto's POV and in Shippuden

Warning: Lemon and Yaoi Don't like it-Don't read it.

I walked through the forest thinking about the Sasuke. How stupid he was for going to Orochimaru, how stubborn he was to not come back, how gorgeous he looked when the sun glistened over his luscious chest. Wait!?!?! What did I just think?

I continued walking wondering why I had that thought, I mean I always liked girls, but I've never wanted to make out with one, and I've never had a hard-on thinking about Sakura, the girl I've claimed to have liked. Wait what was that I just heard. I quickly turned to see Itachi Uchiha looking back at me. "What the hell is it with you Akatski" I yelled at him. "Naruto" said Itachi, "I've been wondering, would like us Akatski to stop bothering you." "Of course" I said "But what's the catch?" "Simple, I want a night alone with you, in bed" "What?" I said curiously. Itachi quickly darted to me and whispered in my ear "I mean I want to fuck you, hard." "Oh…." I said under my breath.

This was my ultimate opportunity, I could get the Akatski off my back and I could explore the thoughts I'd just had. "Sure" I said somewhat excitedly "Anything to get you guys off my trail" "Perfect" He purred "Just follow me". And so I did, we eventually arrived at a small, cozy house. As I walked inside I was astonished. It was so marvelous, black and red rose petals led me to a large bedroom. It was painted all black and red with a large bed in the middle. Large comfortable chairs were scattered around along with some enormous sex toys and ninja tools covering the wall. I was surprised when Itachi talked, forgetting he was there, "So, are you ready?" "Sure" I said "But I should warn you, some of other people I've been with call me Nine Inch Naruto" I was lying of course, I was a virgin up until this point but I was Nine Inches so he wouldn't be disappointed. "That's funny" he said "When I was with Kisame he called me Ten Inch 'Tachi" Hearing this I unintentionally moaned. "So," he said "I going to take that as a good to go"

Itachi walked behind me and took off my jacket. He bit into my collar bone pushing out a long satisfied moan from me. As he took his Akatski jacket off I licked my lips seeing his godly body in fishnets and a pair of silky, black boxers. He went to his knees and took off my pants and quickly took the boxers off with them along with my t-shirt. He saw that I was already hard as rock so he got down and liked my tip slowly at first then with increasing speed. I moaned so loudly that I was almost scared people outside could hear me. After I while of this he got up talking my sticky pre-cum with him. He licked his lips satisfied then told me "To get down and suck it like the bitch that I was" I merely nodded afraid that if I didn't do as I was told I couldn't stay with him. So I did, I took off his boxers while he took the fishnets off. I tried to mimic him, licking the tip and slowly working down to the base eventually taking the whole thing in and out very quickly.

He told me to stop, and as I got up I was quickly down as he pushed me on the bed and started licking from my collar bone down to my sensitive nipples. I moaned in pure ecstasy. He told me to get in doggie position and having no idea what he meant I simply got on my knees and hands like a dog would and hoped he would be pleased be pleased. Apparently he was because with nothing for lube but my saliva he started to push into my tight virgin asshole. I gasped as he pushed in further and started going faster and harder. I quickly got used to the pain and demanded more. "ITACHI" I yelled, "HARDER, FASTER, STRONGER" In response he used his chakra to make his cock even larger and reached around and started rubbing my cock pushing me to the edge. "I'M CUMMING" I yelled. "Hold on" he said "Just A few more seconds". "AHHH" I yelled as he shot his load on my back and in to my hair just as I came right into this hand. He took my hand and licked all of my cum up. "Delicious" he said as he lay down. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me protectively. "'Tachi" I whispered. "If you ever would like to do this again. I'd love to provide a free service" "Thank you Naruto, and rest assured, I'll be the only Akatski ever to contact you again." "Thanks" I said and a yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? My first lemon ever. Review, please….


End file.
